Fuera del anonimato
by HikariRushLoveGleek
Summary: Después de que Ryder pensaba no volver a creer en el amor, un mensaje de nuevo le llegó haciendo que su destino cambiara y sus sentimientos pudieran ser correspondidos por alguien que en verdad lo quisiera como se lo merecía...


_**Hello Everybody**_

_**Bueno mi primer fic de Glee que emoción desde hace mucho tiempo quería escribir uno, me llamo Johana y bueno algunos me conocerán quizás del fandom de Big Time Rush, bueno okey no ._. espero que les guste, estoy muy orgullosa de él, nos vemos abajo**_

* * *

Después de que Ryder se diera cuenta que la foto de su admiradora secreta no era la que mostraba, creyó que todo era una trampa de alguno de sus amigos, su mundo se derrumbó por completo, en definitiva, el amor no era para él porque cada vez que lo intentaba salía herido de una manera u otra, pero desde que conoció a esa chica online, se sintió completamente diferente, ella sabía exactamente lo que pensaba en los momentos exactos, sabía lo que en verdad quería y como darle un consejo, gracias a ella se reconcilió con sus amigos del coro, ella tenía gustos similares a los de él.

Al ver que la chica no cogió el valor para presentársele frente a frente, corrió junto a sus amigos para buscar su apoyo, ya no quería oír sobre el amor nunca, le había puesto muchos altos y bajos, ya no podía más solo quería descansar de esas decepciones que hacían que poco a poco la pequeña confianza que tenía en ese aspecto se colapsara.

El tiempo para él pasó deprisa rodeado de sus amigos, cantando lo que más le gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo, iba caminando solo por el pasillo pasando por última vez frente al salón del coro guardando una patética esperanza, cuando menos lo pensó sintió como su celular vibró avisándole que le había llegado un mensaje nuevo.

_"Entra a la sala del club glee"_

Él miró hacía el desierto y oscuro salón, se dirigió con cuidado, susto y nervios― ¿Hola?― saludó despacio tratando de ubicarse en el espacio― ¿Hay alguien? ― trató de nuevo pero ninguna voz se escuchó.

El chico iba salir del lugar enojado de nuevo porque pensó que se trataba alguna broma de alguno de sus compañeros, pero cuando menos se lo esperó, sintió como una gentil y suave mano lo agarró de la muñeca, en medio de la oscuridad del salón volteó para tratar de distinguir su rostro pero sus intentos fueron en vano, no podía ver nada, no podía escucharla porque en ese momento sus sentidos se perdieron de la emoción que sentía.

Sintió como esa mano pasaba de estar en su muñeca a entrelazarse con la de él delicadamente, como otra se deslizaba desde su abdomen hasta su mejilla, como lo empujaban levemente para poder estar más cerca, su aliento fresco con olor a menta lo hipnotizó pero aun así lo puso nervioso, luego sintió como unos finos y suaves labios acariciaban los suyos, como su aroma lo embriagaba, justo como lo había imaginado antes, para él era mil mejor que besar a Marley, sus mejillas se sintieron por un momento calientes, su corazón se aceleró y cuando se separó sus labios emitieron un pequeño chasquido, trató de que no se alejara mucho para poder guardar en su memoria ese aroma que la referenciaría si no se llegará a desenmascarar en ese momento.

La luz se encendió, Ryder volteó rápidamente para ver quien lo había hecho, cuando distinguió Kitty con una sonrisa divertida y triunfal empalideció, la chica gritó feliz para después salir corriendo del lugar encantada.

―Luego me agradecerás― la voz de la rubia se escuchó lejana y divertida, pero no de maldad, si no de la buena

Ryder reaccionó, aun seguía con su mano entrelazada a la otra, sin más volvió su vista al frente de él para encontrarse con una espantada…

―Unique― susurró Ryder sorprendido comenzándose a poner pálido

La chica bajó la mirada espantada, se soltó de la mano del lindo chico temblando―Yo… Lo siento Ryder, sé que no fue la mejor manera, que hice que te avergonzaras frente a Marissa…― Dijo entrelazando sus propias manos― Lo lamento, pero esa fue la única manera que encontré para acercarme a ti

Ryder miró a Unique con sorpresa, se le acercó y cogió su barbilla delicadamente para que pudiera verlo a los ojos directamente, cuando divisó unas pequeñas lágrimas, le sonrió con toda la ternura del mundo y las secó.

―Yo no sé qué decir me siento alagado Unique― comenzó Ryder buscando una respuesta que no tensara el ambiente y que no lo hiciera mal entender― ¿Desde cuándo sientes esto por mí? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste directamente?

Unique tomó un respiro dirigiéndose a los asientos del salón acomodándose en uno de ellos―Desde la primera vez que te vi, pero enseguida vi la conexión que tuviste con Marley, así que solo me resigné, después de que ella comenzará a salir con Jake esperé para tú lo superaras, de allí comencé a acosarte― explicó elevando la mirada para poder encontrarse con la del chico sonriéndole de lado

Ryder imitó sus acciones sentándose al lado de ella con una gran sonrisa―No creo que me hayas acosado, creo que fue algo lindo y encantador― comentó entrelazando su mano con la de ella― No puedo creer que me hayas conocido tan bien, eres un… perdón, una genio, tus consejos eran tan útiles

― ¿Lo dices en serio?― preguntó Unique sorprendida por los actos realizados por el chico, el cual solo asintió― ¿No estás molesto?

Ryder movió su cabeza de lado a lado divertido se acercó lo más que pudo hasta que sus alientos chocaron y se mesclaron―No, es todo lo contrario, Unique me enamoré de la chica que estuvo hablando conmigo todos estos días y no me enamoré de su foto, lo hice porque es inteligente y muestra ser una gran persona― susurró entrecerrando los ojos

El chico de largos pelos castaños terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos, que era poca pero parecía demasiada debido a la ansiedad que sentían por tocar los labios del otro con los suyos una vez más, ambos se dieron un beso que hubiera crecido como el anterior pero una serie de aplausos los sobresaltó e hizo que se separaran de repente con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara, con sus respiraciones erráticas.

Al voltear vieron a sus amigos con grandes sonrisas detrás de Jake y Marley, ambos se acercaron, el chico se acercó a Ryder para chocar los cinco y darle un pequeño abrazó y Marley se acercó Unique enérgica saltando mientras le abrazaba estrechamente emocionada, los demás solo eran expectantes del hermoso momento fraternal que estaban compartiendo, al ver que fue liberada se acercó sutilmente a Unique y la miró con una gran sonrisa.

― ¿Quieres salir conmigo?― averiguó Ryder contento sintiendo todas las miradas sobre él

―Sí, sí quiero salir contigo Ryder― respondió Unique correspondiendo la sonrisa del chico― Pero…

Ryder asintió― ¿Pero?― preguntó acercándose al cuerpo de su amada con una sonrisa picarona

―Tendrás que dedicarme esa canción que le cantaste a Marissa― pidió Unique divertida abrazando por el cuello al chico

Después de esas palabras escucharon unos audibles gemidos de ternura por parte del todos, luego se miraron fijamente y se besaron profundamente sin importar que los demás estuvieran allí, total, ese lugar era la única parte en donde podían ser quienes quisieran sin miedo a ser juzgados y poder demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente frente a los demás.

* * *

_**No sé porque pero esta pareja se me metió en la cabeza y me emboba enseguida, la adoré, solo encontré un fic de ellos en ongles y me fascinó así que bueno coloco mi granito de arena para que está pareja crezca un poquito más, espero que les haya gustado demasiado, bueno ni tanto así solo que les haya gustado, pero volver pronto por aquí con otras de mis ocurrencias, gracias por leerme... XOXO**_

**_*Johana~*_**


End file.
